Information processing has been an important technology in our daily life. It determines what we do, how we do, when we do, where we do, and who to do for anything in our life. Due to technologies development, the information processing speed has been faster and faster. The outcome of the processed information are various data. The human intelligence has been proved for efficiently handling and analyzing many processed data in order to determine an optimum solution. However, in nowadays, the amount of data that are generated by the modern technologies and systems has been far more beyond the human being's capability to analyze and determine an optimum solution. Therefore, we have to rely on the technology of artificial intelligence for consolidating essential intelligence, and the technology of high processing speed of a system to conclude an optimum solution in order to achieve a desired performance requirement.